A N T I Q U E – C A K E   S H O P
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka toko kue. Apa jadinya jika pattisier yang bekerja padanya adalah seorang homo? Kekacauan ini ditambah oleh kedatangan seorang mantan petinju dan bodyguard bodoh.  SASUNARU -maybe! SHOU-AI! UPDATE! Chapter2!
1. Chapter 1

**A N T I Q U E – C A K E S H O P**

**CHAPTER 1 . MEETING**

**Disclaimer :: Masashi Kishimoto, , Korean and Japan production houses.**

Setelah tiga kali nonton antique, gue akhirnya bikin juga fic ini! XDDD~ Ahahaha!

XOXOXOXO

"Oi!"

"Apa?"

"Aku membuatkan kue untukmu. Yang ini Charlotte aux Poires dan yang ini Western pear mousse, silakan dicoba."

Uchiha Sasuke meletakkan rokok yang tadi bertengger dibibirnya ke atas meja, menatap dengan mata setengah terbuka, sesosok pria pirang yang mengenakan pakaian putih-putih dengan senyuman lebar di wajah, menjorokkan sepiring penuh kue-kue ke hadapannya. "Huh? Untukku?" ujarnya pelan, mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata untuk mengusir kantuk, sebelum menyentuh permukaan kue tanpa peduli mencuci tangannya. Yang entah habis memegang apa, sementara matanya menatap beberapa potongan kue dari Naruto.

Kue... Yang cantik bentuk dan hiasannya. Sangat manis dan enak.

Makanan yang paling ia benci di seluruh dunia ini.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Uzumaki Naruto bertanya dengan penuh harap, mata birunya bercahaya, "Aku sudah memasukkan cinta, kebahagiaan dan kemarahan ke dalamnnya." Tambahnya percaya diri. Bertahun-tahun meracik resep terbaru, ia yakin tidak akan gagal menyenangkan lidah Sasuke kali ini. Paling tidak sekali saja...

"Manis." Kata si _raven _datar, meletakkan kembali kue yang ia makan ke atas piring.

Mengerucutkan bibirnya maju, Naruto tidak kehabisan akal, ia kembali meminta Sasuke untuk makan satu kue lagi, "Yang ini pasti enak 'kan?"

"Hmmm! Manis." Tidak memperhatikan kekesalan Naruto, dengan cepat Sasuke menyelinap ke kamar mandi sambil mengelap bibir menggunakan ujung kemeja putihnya.

"Itu kasar, teme!"

Dengan marah, si _Blonde _membuang sisa kue di dalam piring ke kotak sampah. Ia menyumpal telinganya kuat-kuat saat mendengar erangan dan suara muntah Sasuke dari belakang.

Sudah seharusnya ia tidak memaksa si _Raven _memakan makanan yang ia benci...

Sementara di kamar mandi, Sasuke terduduk kehabisan nafas di depan toilet duduk yang baru saja menerima muntahannya. "Urgh... Makan kue sewaktu kita merasa bahagia? Yang benar saja!"

Dan dengan satu tekanan flush, air menyirami muntahannya masuk ke dalam pipa bawah tanah.

Terdengar suara pintu masuk yang terbuka, Sasuke dengan cepat menepuki dua pipinya di depan cermin, "Senyum-senyuuuum!"

XOXOXOXO

Sasuke memegangi batang alat pel yang dari tadi ia gosokkan dengan malas di atas lantai, "Aiish... Kenapa pemilik toko sepertiku yang harus melakukan pekerjaan ini?" lirihnya kesal, lalu memasukkan ujung alat pel ke dalam ember berisi air sabun.

Naruto menatap bosan sosok Sasuke dari pinggiran jendela dapur yang menghadap ruangan tengah, "Itu karena kau, pirang sialan yang tidak bisa seruangan dengan wanita!" sergah si _Raven, _mengagetkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Kenapa salahku? Aku 'kan cuma tidak mau ada wanita! Pasti banyak laki-laki yang mau bekerja di sini, tunggu saja!" cibir Naruto, kembali mengaduk adonan kue dengan tangannya. Bukannya ia tidak mau, tetapi memang tidak bisa! Ia bisa-bisa salah menuangkan gula dengan garam, jika ada wanita masuk ke dapurnya. Lagipula seumur hidup, ia tidak pernah berinteraksi langsung dengan seorang wanita kecuali ibunya.

"Kalau kau sebenci itu pada makanan manis... Lalu kenapa membuka toko kue?" bisik Naruto pelan. Alisnya berkedut-kedut menahan marah.

Dan Sasuke mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas, ia meletakkan alat pel dan ember di belakang dapur lalu mengeluarkan sebatang rokok. Ia merogoh sebuah pematik api dari dalam saku celananya, setelah meletakkan rokok di pinggir bibir dengan lambat ia menghidupkan pematik lalu membakar ujung batangan tembakau itu. Berjalan keluar, menatap langit mendung yang menggantung di atas kepalanya.

Kenapa ia membuka toko kue?

Kenapa ia mendapatkan seorang pattisier homo?

Apa yang ia cari lagi?

Semua pemikiran ini membawanya ke hari pertama saat ia mengatakan akan membuka toko tiga bulan lalu.

XOXOXOXO

"Ara... Sasuke-chan... Kau terlihat kurus."

"Tidak tempat seindah rumah 'kan, nak?"

"Iya. Kau harus sering-sering pulang, ibu akan memasak banyak makanan kesukaanmu..."

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apa kau mengambil cuti?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan sama yang selalu berulang seperti kaset rusak, ia selalu disambut dengan suka cita sewaktu berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya.

Menghirup teh hijau lambat-lambat, lalu meletakkan kembali gelas tanah liat itu ke atas meja, "Aku berhenti bekerja kemarin." Ujar Sasuke santai, tidak menatap wajah orang tua dan neneknya.

"Ah? Bagus kalau begitu. Kau bisa membantu ayahmu saja!" Sang ibu, Mikoto berusaha berpikir positif, sejak kejadian 20 tahun lalu, ia selalu berusaha tidak menyakiti perasaan anak bungsunya ini.

Sementara Fugaku, si ayah, hanya tersentak dan berusaha menurunkan ketegangannya, ia hanya menyimpulkan senyuman super kecil sewaktu melihat wajah puas anak bungsunya. Ia sadar betul, tidak dapat memaksakan impiannya pada orang lain dan jika kebebasan adalah keinginan terbesar Sasuke. Ia tentu akan membantu mewujudkannya.

"Tidak. Aku akan membuka toko kue." Kata si _Raven _mantap, membuat mata-mata itu terkejut dan bibir mereka tertutup.

Sang ibu yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya langsung menyeletuk heran, "Tapi kau benci makanan manis?"

"Bu... Pelanggannya semua wanita." Canda Sasuke, dengan maksud yang serius.

"Ahahaha." Gelak tawa menggantikan kekakuan.

Dan Sasuke pun ikut tertawa, menertawakan nasibnya yang berubah 90 derajat terbalik dari apa yang sempat ia rencanakan dulu.

XOXOXOXO

Dan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto pun bukanlah tiga bulan yang lalu, melainkan 13 tahun silam, sewaktu upacara penerimaan siswa baru di SMA Swasta Konohagakuen.

Siapa yang tidak akan menatap sosok itu dengan aneh... Kepalanya yang memiliki rambut pirang alami, kulit cokelat sempurna, mata biru cemerlang, wajahnya yang mungil, dan tubuh yang tampak rapuh.

Mereka berdua hanya beberapa kali bertemu pandang, sama sekali tidak pernah mengobrol atau apa meski sempat sekelas.

Ia cukup mengerti kenapa, ada beberapa siswa pria yang tiba-tiba mengatakan cinta pada si _Blonde. _Sulit untuk menolak feromone yang dikeluarkan oleh anak itu, apa lagi mata biru yang sering menatap tajam ke segala arah miliknya sering memberikan halusinasi.

Halusinasi berlebihan yang sering menyebabkan penyerangan padanya, membuat si _Blonde _dijuluki 'pelacur' atau 'faggot' dan banyak lagi. Oleh siswi di sekolah.

Ia pun tidak akan melupakan wajah berlumuran kue tart, cream, buah-buahan, yang memancarkan kesedihan itu.

Wajah dari seseorang yang baru saja mengatakan cinta padanya.

"Mati saja kau!"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan pada orang itu.

Dan belasan tahun kemudian, ia tidak akan menyangka akan menemui orang itu dalam keadaan ini.

"Hai, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kudengar anda mencari pattisier untuk toko ini?"

Rambut pirangnya sudah panjang menyentuh bahu, mata biru itu tertutupi oleh kacamata berframe hitam dan kulit cokelatnya semakin terlihat memanas. Ia memakai mantel hitam panjang, celana jeans ketat berwarna senada, syal cokelat kotak-kotak dan sepatu boot hitam.

Senyumannya sempat menghentikan nafas Sasuke.

"Ah.. Uh!" ia tidak sadar bahwa pegangannya pada sebuah lukisan –yang tadinya akan ia gantungkan, melemah dan menjatuhkannya ke atas lantai.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" wajah kecil itu mendekat ke arahnya, sebentar cuma sebentar, jantungnya seperti berdegup sedikit lebih cepat.

"A-aku baik-baik saja!" ia menepis tangan yang mencoba menolongnya itu.

"O-oke..."

Dan kini pertemuan mereka, dimulai dengan obrolan formal antara seorang pencari kerja dan pemilik penawaran kerja.

Seperti teori ekonomi klasik, penawaran akan menciptakan permintaan itu sendiri. (Supply makes its own demand.)

Sasuke pun tidak akan berlama-lama lagi, toh ia memang mencari seorang pattisier.

Mereka berdua, duduk berhadapan di depan sebuah meja bundar kecil, ada jendela tak bergorden di samping kanan dan ruangannya masih benar-benar lengang tanpa banyak perabot.

"Hoo.. Kau punya resume yang bagus..." ia membolak-balik kertas resume Naruto dipegangannya.

"Kau tahu... Namamu cukup terkenal... Seperti legenda." Wajah cokelat itu bersemu.

"Hm... Selalu dipecat dalam kurun waktu kurang dari setahun? Sudah tiga toko? Apa yang kau lakukan hmm?" ucapannya menyentakkan sosok itu.

Kepercayaan diri mulai meninggalkan sosok itu, atau yah... Begitulah yang dilihat Sasuke. Namun ia harus melakukan ini, toh... ia tidak mau bekerja di bawah atap yang sama di dalam kebohongan.

"Di toko pertama, seorang pegawai melakukan percobaan bunuh diri... karena kau..."

"Di toko kedua, dua orang pegawai bertengkar sampai nyaris tewas... kerena kau..."

"Di toko terakhir, istri pemilik toko mengancam akan membunuh suaminya karena ia berselingkuh denganmu? Ya tuhan..."

Well, ia memang mendengar seorang pattisier legenda dengan tangan sempurna, namun tidak menyangka bahwa seiring bersama kehebatan tangannya, pattisier itu menyebabkan banyak masalah di tempat kerja. Ia begitu terkejut saat menyadari bahwa Uzumaki Naruto yang menjadi legenda itu, adalah orang yang sama, yang mengungkapkan cinta padanya 11 tahun lalu.

Apa ini takdir? Menggelikan... Sungguh.

"Hah... Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa pun... Mereka sendirilah yang mendekatiku duluan..." si _Blonde _berusaha membela diri, ia merapatkan kakinya dan menyelipkan tangannya dalam dekapan, seolah-olah mantel tebalnya itu tidak mampu mengusir udara dingin bulan april.

"Itu pilihan mereka 'kan? Terserah mereka mau menyukaiku atau tidak..." wajahnya menyajikan kesedihan, hampir... ya, hampir saja menyentuh hati Sasuke yang sudah terlalu lama beku.

"Yang benar saja..."

"Sejujurnya, aku sangat terkejut sewaktu menemuimu tadi... Kau..." Naruto menatap tajam, lurus ke dalam mata hitam Sasuke.

Si _Raven _dag-dig-dug, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menantikan kemarahan Naruto, yang sudah sewajarnya ia dapat sejak 11 tahun lalu.

"Kau benar-benar tipeku..."

HAH?

"Ap-apa?" hampir saja ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Kumohon jangan tertawa... Aku ini tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mempesona orang-orang itu... Jujur saja, daripada jadi pattisier legenda, nama yang lebih terkenal untukku adalah _Gay Demonic Charm_." Naruto masih memasang wajah serius, sementara Sasuke sudah siap meledak dengan tawanya yang menggelegar.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! A-apa? _GAY De-monic char-m? _AHAHAHA..." si _Raven _terjengkal dari kursinya, ia terjatuh dengan menabrakkan punggungnya duluan ke atas lantai.

"Che. Thats it!" dengan kesal, Naruto membangkitkan dirinya dan berjalan keluar dari toko tidak mempedulikan teriakan minta maaf dari Sasuke.

Ia pun membanting pintu dan sama sekali tidak menengok ke belakang.

Satu kata yang ada di dalam hati Naruto, _menjijikan. _

XOXOXOXO

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke mendapati dirinya mengenakan mantel abu-abu buluknya, kemeja putih yang kusut, celana jeans hitam, sepatu jogging hitam dan rambut acak-acakan.

Rokoknya hampir terjatuh sewaktu menerima kedipan maut dari bartender homo, di klub homo, yang penuh dengan homo, ia sangat yakin bahwa dirinya yang tidak homo di sini! H-O-M-O!

"Kau pasti suka pada Naru-tan 'kan? Semua orang juga suka padanya." Si bartender mendorong segelas wishky ke hadapan Sasuke, dan tanpa basa-basi segera diminum Sasuke tanpa bersisa.

"11 tahun lalu, ya... Aku ingat dengan jelas. Naru-tan datang dengan seragam dan muka berlumuran kue, semua mata tertuju padanya... Ahh... Kulit cokelat itu..." bartender itu mulai meracau, membuat Sasuke membayangkan wajah sedih itu berada di pintu depan bar bawah tanah ini, mengusapkan tangannya untuk membersihkan kue dan air mata dari wajah, ugh... Perasaan apa ini? Bersalahkah? Tapi itu kejadian yang sudah lama!

"Lalu Sai mendekatinya." Si bartender membuka sebotol beer dan mencekoki dirinya sendiri, "Naru-tan masih 'perawan' saat itu... Mereka berdua datang ke love hotel dan setelahnya, semua jadi tidak sama lagi."

"Naru-tan menangis selama tiga jam dan sejak waktu itu...Ia mulai tersenyum pada semua pria."

Sasuke meregangkan kerah kemejanya yang sudah cukup longgar, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya yang pucat.

"Dialah, legenda _Gay Demonic Charm! _Uzumaki Naruto!"

Mata hitamnya dengan cepat menangkap liukan seksi seorang Naruto di atas lantai panggung, di mana ia dikerubungi oleh pria-pria homo. Sasuke hampir saja tersedak, sewaktu melihat si _Blonde _membuka kemejanya, menyajikan perut cokelatnya yang penuh oleh otot dengan kulit mulus tanpa cacat.

Jika saja ia homo, ia pasti sudah bertekuk lutut sekarang. Tapi! Tapi ia ia tidak homo, dan tidak berencana jadi salah satunya!

"Ero-sennin! Jangan begitu! Dia ini 'bukan'..." si _Blonde _terengah, ia duduk tepat di samping Sasuke yang sedikit bengong menatap lelehan keringatnya di leher.

Leher yang indah... _The fuck? _S-sadarlah Sasukeee!

Si bartender yang bernama Jiraiya itu tergelak, "Homo? Normal? Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan tunduk padamu!" jeritnya keras, membuka sebotol wishky dan menuangnya dalam loki kecil.

"Kau tahu.. Aku jadi begini setelah ditolak oleh seseorang yang kusukai jaman SMA dulu... Ah... Apa ya katanya, oh.. Iya! 'mati saja'... Begitulah..." kata Naruto santai, ia tidak peduli pada keringatnya yang menetes jatuh satu-satu ke atas meja bar. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, membuat kering tenggorokan dan menghilangkan segala kata-kata dalam pikiran.

"Tentu saja itu sangat menyakitiku... Aku sudah berniat untuk bunuh diri... Tapi sebelum mati, aku pergi ke sini..." tawa mewarnai kata-kata Naruto yang kelewat santai untuk seseorang yang mengungkapkan masa lalunya yang kelam.

Apalagi orang yang ia bicarakan itu ada di depannya!

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada orang yang menolakmu itu, Naru-tan! Kalau tidak karena dia, barku ini sudah gulung tikar! Ahahahaha!" Jiraiya mendorong seloki wishky ke hadapan si _Blonde._

"Ahahaha! Benar juga!"

Sasuke meraih loki itu dari genggaman Naruto, dan meminumnya hingga habis.

Ia muak! Ia merasa bersalah! Kenapa takdir begini senang bermain dengan kehidupannya!

Kenapa setelah belasan tahun, ia harus bertemu lagi dengan orang yang sudah hampir ia lupakan dalam keadaan seperti ini!

"Hei! Anda sudah mau pulang?"

Satu suara menghentikan langkahnya, sewaktu menoleh ia melihat wajah Naruto tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Datanglah besok. Tokonya buka jam 12 siang sampai 2pagi." Sasuke berkata pelan, sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong mantel.

Si _Blonde _melongokkan lagi kepalanya keluar, menatap Sasuke dengan mata penuh tanda tanya.

"Lanjutkan saja malam ini, selamat malam." Ia membalikkan badannya, menusuri tangga naik ke atas menuju tempat parikiran.

Angin malam cukup menyejukkan, dengan rokok yang terbakar di sudut bibir, Sasuke membuka pintu mobil vw kodok abu-abu tuanya.

"Ahh! Kenapa kau di sini?" sewaktu masuk ke dalam mobil, tiba-tiba saja si _Blonde _muncul dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Dengan senyuman bak seringai rubah, Naruto meluruskan bahunya dan menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus. Ia tampak tidak peduli pada keadaan mobil yang begitu sempit dan sedikit lembab, "Begini... aku katakan saja... Kau itu beneran tipeku... Jadi bagaimana kalau kita 'lakukan'?" ia juga tidak memperhatikan muka aneh Sasuke yang tidak berkedip.

"Hah? A-apa?" Naruto menyentakkan punggung si _Raven _hingga terdorong mundur, lalu menjorokkan bibir tipisnya menyentuh milik Sasuke.

"OIII! Aku tidak homo, _faggot!_" dengan seluruh kekuatannya, Sasuke menggeser tubuh Naruto dari hadapannya.

"Ugh..." si _Blonde _mencoba menahan rasa sakit di bibirnya yang sedikit terluka.

"Kau benar-benar lupa, ya?" Sasuke menatap marah ke penumpang di sebelahnya itu, "Aku ini orang bodoh yang merubahmu!"

"Kelas 3-1, Uchiha Sasuke!"

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**Okeh! Hari ini gue udah 5x nonton antique! Gak bosen sama sekali! XDDD**

**Rekomen deh!**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A N T I Q U E – C A K E S H O P**

**CHAPTER 1 . MAKING**

**Disclaimer :: Masashi Kishimoto, , Korean and Japan production houses.**

Makasih udah review~ well, guys~ gue udah memasuki tahun ke-3 di Ffn, so ur flames not gonna make me scared~ LOL. And! Im the writter here... If u hav an idea, PLEASE WRITE UR OWN STORY! PLEASE!

(read my bio, for warning and more informations.)

XOXOXOXO

"Ah? S-sungguh?" mata biru Naruto membesar, memperlihatkan pupil matanya yang bulat dalam mobil Sasuke. Ia berusaha menahan tawa dengan menutup bibirnya yang tersenyum lebar, "Uchiha Sasuke? Beneran?"

Si _Raven _menggigit ujung batang rokoknya, ia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar, untuk sebentar ia merasa malu. Begitu malu.

Sampai tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mata biru itu.

"Siapa yang menyangka! Ya, tuhan..." Pipi Naruto bersemu di kedua sisi, ia mengikuti jejak Sasuke dan berdiri di depannya yang kini duduk di atas kap mobil.

"Che! Apaan sih..." Sasuke mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskan asap tembakau itu dengan cepat, seolah tidak peduli pada ekspresi wajah si _Blonde _yang tiba-tiba begitu ceria.

"Kau terlihat tua sekarang!" Si _Raven _hanya ber-sweatdrop, ia melirik Naruto dari ujung matanya.

"Ah! Kalau kau yang jadi bosku, aku tidak perlu khawatir akan dipecat lagi! Kau 'kan tidak tertarik padaku, Ahahahaha!" rambut emasnya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerakan tawa Naruto yang renyah, membuat telinga Sasuke sedikit terbakar. Sedikit.

"Kau ini... Kau tidak marah apa? Aku 'kan sudah mengataimu 'faggot' tadi..." lirih Sasuke, ia melepaskan rokoknya dari bibir, untuk membuang sebagian abu dari ujung rokok yang menggantung cukup berbahaya.

Si _Blonde _menggaruk pipinya yang kemerahan, "Hmm... Sebenarnya aku mau berterima kasih. Jika bukan karena kau, aku tidak akan hidup bebas seperti ini,"

Dihadapannya, Naruto yang masih mengembangkan senyuman lebar tampak tidak peduli pada perkataannya barusan, "Tenang saja! Aku pasti akan membuat tokomu penuh dengan pelanggan!" tiba-tiba si _Blonde _menjulurkan tangan.

"Mohon kerja samanya!"

Masih melongo, Sasuke menjabat tangan itu lambat-lambat.

Tangan kecoklatan yang hangat, lebih kecil dari miliknya, lembut dan entah kenapa, tercium bau manis.

"Oi-oi! Lepaskan tanganku!" muka Sasuke memerah, ia berharap Naruto melihatnya sebagai reaksi marah bukan malu.

"Eh? Tidak berhasil?" masih tidak melepaskan ikatan tangan mereka, Naruto meneliti wajah Sasuke. Lekat-lekat, mencoba mengingat kenapa wajah _stoic_ itu bisa begitu berubah... Apa ini cinta? Hmph... Jangan bercanda.

"Lepaskan, dobe!" Sasuke kembali menarik tangannya.

"TEME!"

XOXOXOXO

Mata biru Naruto bercahaya, seiring dengan senyumannya yang mengembang sambil mengamati gerak-gerik Sasuke dari sela-sela jendela dapur. Si _Raven _berdiri di belakang counter yang ia sulap menjadi tempat memajang kue dengan lemari pendek sebagai pembatas antara ia dan pembeli. Ia lebih banyak terlihat di depan _counter_ jika tidak ada pengunjung di dalam toko.

Di sampingnya terdapat kotak-kotak untuk menaruh kue (berwarna cokelat terang dan gelap, entah kenapa Sasuke sepertinya pintar sekali _mix and macth_), di atas kepala tergantung besi sepanjang setengah meter untuk meletakkan gulungan pita warna-warni yang digunakan untuk mengikat kotak-kotak kue itu nantinya.

"Diam! Dasar _Buta_-ino! Pakaianmu akan meletus jika kau makan lagi!"

"Ssst! Aku tidak melihat siapa pun! Apa kita bisa mencurinya?"

"Eh-eh? J-jangan! Nanti... kalau ada yang datang bagaimana?"

Kali ini pelanggannya, tiga cewek centil dari SMA dekat toko, yang sangat mengganggu menurut Naruto. Si pink berdahi lebar, si pirang gendut dan si pendiam.

Sasuke menjulurkan kepalanya keluar, "Selamat datang."

"Ah, Tuan! Kue yang paling enak apa?" Si pink berdiri sambil memegangi kedua tali tasnya, bertingkah imut.

Sasuke menatap gumpalan dada si pink dengan mata buas, "Kalau kalian memanggilku, Sasuke-san, baru akan kuberitahu."

Lalu si pirang berdiri, memukul kepala si pink "Tuan? Yang benar saja!" ujarnya sambil menepuk dagu si pink lembut. "Jadi... Apa yang enak? Sa-su-ke-san~?"

Naruto memandang heran, kenapa seragam mereka begitu ketat? Apa jaman sekarang, tinggi rok anak SMA boleh serendah itu? Tetapi tampaknya, Sasuke malah lebih senang jika mereka mengenakan apron seksi yang ia simpan di belakang.

"Ah! Kembali! Jangan pergi! Aku akan memberikan diskon!" teriak Sasuke putus asa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke tampak begitu pusing sambil berdiri di hadapan Naruto yang tersenyum bosan.

"Mereka beli apa?" tanya si _Blonde, _yang baru saja memasukkan adonan kuenya ke dalam oven.

Muka kusut Sasuke semakin kontras dengan suara paraunya, "Mereka pergi tanpa beli apa pun! Aku tidak percaya! Cuma gara-gara aku mempromosikan semua kue kita enak!"

Terkekeh pelan, Naruto mencuci tangannya yang putih oleh tepung di _washtafel_, "Kau harus mulai belajar, Sasuke." Ia berkata, menatap pantulan sosok Sasuke dari cermin.

"Belajar apaaaa?" si _Raven _menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke sambil mengelap tangan menggunakan celemek putih di pinggangnya, "Belajar tentang kue."

"Huh?"

XOXOXOXO

Sambil melongo, Sasuke memandangi pria bermasker itu, yang menyebutkan nama-nama kue dengan pelafalan sempurna.

"_Tarte au Chocolat, Mille-fuille aux Fraises, Onctueuse Jivara Lactee_. Masing-masing dua." Kata si pria bermasker itu tegas.

"_On-onctue_?" Si _Raven _berkutat, melihat nama-nama kue di kertas yang di tulis Naruto di pajangan.

"Baris bawah, tiga dari kanan!" perintah si pria.

"Y-ya pak."

Mana ia tahu, kalau membuka toko kue akan jadi sesulit ini. Apa lagi menurutnya jenis kue itu cuma, roti tawar, donat, kue bolu, pudding atau paling-paling _croissant_.

"Lihat punggung anakku ini! Memangnya kau mau tanggung jawab kalau alergi ini meninggalkan bekas?" seorang pelanggan wanita marah-marah sambil membawa anaknya yang menunjukkan punggung penuh ruam merah ke arah Sasuke.

"Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, nyonya." Ujar si _Raven _sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Ia pun harus memberikan beberapa kue sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, ufh... sepertinya memang tidak akan mendapat laba lagi bulan ini.

"Oi, DOBE! Apa maksudmu memasukkan alkohol ke dalam kue hah?" ia menggebrak meja di depan Naruto.

Sama sekali tidak merasa takut ataupun tersenyum, Naruto menyeringai licik, "Huh? Aku ini pattiseire pro teme... Jika ada alkohol di dalam kue artinya, zat itu memang seharusnya ada. Sudah kubilang 'kan? Belajar tentang kue." Suara si _Blonde _terdengar halus, tetapi sangat menusuk nurani Sasuke.

"Argh! Sial!" Sasuke berjalan kesal ke arah Naruto, ia menarik kerah kemeja pria di depannya itu keras-keras, "_You really do have a guts, but dont test my patience!" _ujar Sasuke dengan nada rendah dan berbahaya.

Masih tak bergeming, Naruto memegangi lengan Sasuke yang mencengkram kerah kemejanya, "Teme... Kaulah yang memutuskan membuka toko ini. Jadi jangan melakukannya dengan setengah hati!" balas si _Blonde _sama berbahayanya.

"Che!"

"Fuh..." Naruto tersenyum pahit, memandangi punggung Sasuke yang menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu belakang.

Melirik jam, ini sudah waktunya ia pulang. Tak lama setelah mengemasi barang-barannya dan berganti pakaian, Naruto mengikat rambut ke belakang leher dan berjalan keluar toko.

Memandangi bangunan itu sebentar, "Hah..." nafasnya terlihat memutih di dalam udara dingin, setelah merapatkan lagi mantel yang ia kenakan, Naruto berjalan lambat.

Menuju rumahnya yang aman dan nyaman.

Tempat yang tidak ada si _Raven_ dan segala hal memusingkan.

Terkadang ia bertanya pada diri sendiri, kenapa ia mau melakukan ini...

Kenapa ia mau menyiksa diri, setiap hari bekerja bersama Sasuke, orang yang sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Orang yang sama sekali, tidak meminta maaf hingga sekarang.

Aneh...

Mungkin ia memang masochits.

Fuh...

XOXOXOXO

Sasuke menendang tempat sampah tidak bersalah di depannya, ia mengigit batang rokok di antara gigi dan menghirupi asap tembakau itu dalam-dalam.

"Dia pikir, dia siapa? Beraninya memerintahku! CHE!" kembali menendang badan tempat sampah itu sampai remuk, Sasuke tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk tenang.

Ia teringat pada tatapan tajam mata Naruto, yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu biru.

Mata itu seolah berkata, 'Apa tujuanmu membuka toko kue? Apa yang kau ingin lakukan?'.

"Sialaaaan!" umpatnya kesal, tidak peduli pada sampah yang bertebaran di atas tanah.

Bibirnya bergetar-getar, tangannya mengepal membulatkan tinju yang siap menghantam.

"Argh!"

Kenapa ia harus menggali lagi mimpi buruk yang ia sudah lupakan?

XOXOXOXO

Hubungan keduanya semakin meregang dari hari ke hari.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk berbicara pada Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke pun tidak berkomentar apa pun.

Seperti biasa.

Semuanya sama seperti hari-hari lainnya.

Si _Blonde _akan berdiam di dapur dan berkutat dengan adonan kue.

Sementara si _Raven _harus membersihkan seluruh ruangan toko dan melayani pelanggan.

Seolah-olah keduanya hidup di dunia berbeda.

Lalu pada sebuah malam yang lengang, tanpa ada pembeli.

Tak ada angin tak ada petir, seorang pemuda tanggung dengan kaosnya yang lusuh masuk ke toko sambil memegangi secarik brosur.

Brosur yang Sasuke tempelkan di luar toko. Beberapa bulan yang lalu. Heran... Ternyata ada juga yang memperhatikannya.

"Aku tidak peduli pada waktu kerjanya, juga pada apa yang harus kulakukan. Tapi semua kue yang tersisa di toko setelah waktu tutup adalah punyaku. Lalu, kalau kau terlambat membayar gajiku, aku akan menghubungi polisi." Pemuda itu berkata lantang, membahana ke seluruh ruangan.

Naruto dan Sasuke membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

Akhirnya mereka memulai _interview, _Sasuke dan Naruto duduk bersampingan sambil memegangi dagu sementara si pemuda duduk di depannya.

"Nama?" tanya si _Raven. _

"Inuzuka Kiba. Panggil saja Kiba." Jawab si pemuda santai, rambut hitamnya berkilau ditimpa cahaya lampu mobil yang masuk dari sela-sela gorden jendela.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Berapa umurmu?" mata birunya menatap lurus ke mata hitam Kiba.

Kiba mengerjab, "19 tahun."

"Hooooh..."

Tiba-tiba wawancara terhenti. Cuma ada diam dan diam.

Melihat perilaku aneh keduanya, Kiba merasa sedikit kesal dan kecewa. Saat ia bermaksud untuk berdiri dan pergi, Sasuke menarik tangannya untuk duduk kembali.

"Hei-hei... Ini bagian dari wawancara. Kau pasti akan berterima kasih padaku nanti."

Setelah Kiba kembali duduk, untuk pertama kalinya dalam minggu ini Sasuke mengajak Naruto berbicara. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Si _Blonde _mengangkat wajah dari tangannya, "Heh? Uhm. Bagus." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya ke udara, "Oke! Kau diterima! Minggu depan masuk! Jam kerja mulai dari jam 12 siang sampai jam 2 pagi. Bersihkan aula, toilet dan buang sampah! DAN Jangan sekali-kali masuk ke dapur!" Kiba sedikit terkejut, ia segera bertanya, "Huh? Aku tidak dapat kue?"

Si _Raven _memajukan badan ke arah Kiba, "Dapur itu wilayah kekuasaan dia." Ujarnya serius, dengan tangan mengarah ke arah Naruto yang mencoba tersenyum ramah.

"Dia ini kepala dapur kita, dan kuperingatkan dia ini H-O-M-O!" suara Sasuke terdengar, seolah berkata hal menjijikkan. Naruto ber-_sweatdropped _dan berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan kepalanya.

"Yeah, lalu?" tampak tidak peduli, Kiba masih mengharapkan jawaban yang berhubungan dengan kue.

"Dia ini pria tua. Homo yang jahat! Dia akan menghirup sari-sari kehidupanmu! Setelah puas denganmu, ia akan mencapakkanmu! Dengar tidak?"

"Kau kasar sekali, teme!"

Urat-urat kemarahan muncul di dahi Kiba, ia segera mengambil helmnya dan beranjak pergi. "Cih!"

Serentak keduanya berdiri, Sasukelah yang dahulu marah, "Ini gara-gara kau, dobe!"

Naruto membalas sama keras, "Apaan sih, teme? Bukannya kau yang aneh dari tadi?"

Mereka tidak melihat saat Kiba menarik sebuah roti dari atas etalase di tengah ruangan sebelum pergi keluar toko.

Setelah beberapa detik, Kiba tiba-tiba saja kembali lagi dengan muka hampir menangis dan tangan serta mulut belepotan kue.

"Aku mau bekerja di sini!" teriaknya, sekali lagi membahana ke seluruh toko.

"Heh?" Sasuke dan Naruto berkata bersamaan, menoleh ke arah Kiba juga bersamaan. Seperti scene di anime komedi.

"A-aku sudah berhenti minum... Ta-tapi entah mengapa kue ini terasa begitu enak! Augwh..."

Senyuman puas terpasang di wajah Naruto, ia segera memberikan kue-kue yang masih tersisa di dapur kepada Kiba. Sementara Sasuke menatap mereka dari kursi di sisi lain ruangan, tangannya bergerak menghitungi kue-kue yang sudah dilahap habis Kiba.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam!

"Oi-oi! Kau sadar tidak berapa harga dari kue-kue yang kau makan itu, hah?" teriak si _Raven _kesal.

Sama sekali tidak peduli, Kiba melanjutkkan kegiatannya. Sebelum lututnya menyerah dan menjatuhkannya ke atas lantai toko, "Senseiii! To-tolong berikan ilmumu kepadaku!" air mata menetes dari pipinya.

Naruto terkejut, mukanya sedikit memerah, "Ah? Te-tentu saja." Ia membiarkan Kiba memeluknya dengan erat.

Entah kenapa ada amarah membuncah dari dasar hati Sasuke, ia menarik kaos Kiba sampai pemuda itu terjengkang jatuh, menjauh dari Naruto.

"Dasar bocah! Cepat keluar dari sini!" desis Sasuke, sambil menyambar helm Kiba dan mendorongnya keluar dari toko. Kiba meronta cukup kuat, namun tidak menghentikan langkah Sasuke sedikit pun.

"Sasuke."

DEG!

Ia menengok ke sumber suara, melihat wajah ramah Naruto yang tidak dilihatnya seminggu terakhir ini.

Entah kenapa, hati Sasuke terasa seperti disiram teh hangat.

"Biarkan Kiba-kun bekerja di sini. Kumohon." Naruto menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Kiba menarik kaosnya dari pegangan Sasuke, membuyarkan lamunan si _Raven, _sambil menjulurkan lidah si pemuda berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Weeek! Dasar orang tua! Tanpa Naruto-sensei kau tidak bisa apa-apa tau!" Ujar Kiba dengan nada mengejek, ia lalu menatap mata biru Naruto dalam-dalam, sementara tangannya menggapai kue di atas meja etalase. "Bekerja yang giat, ya Kiba-kun?" sambut si _Blonde _lembut, menepuk-nepuk pundak Kiba.

Seolah-olah berterimakasih.

Melihat sikap Kiba, "OI BOCAH!" Suara Sasuke menggema penuh amarah.

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

** w siapa tokoh dari 'Naruto' yang cocok jadi Jean? **


End file.
